The Story of Light and Darkness
by Superstar4402
Summary: Bonnie and Kol are a couple who's love was destined to be toxic from the very beginning. They are as opposite as ice and fire, light and darkness. Their love story will not only drive them into misery but everyone around them. Bonnie and Kol would either get together or drift apart either way they will both suffer the consequences. Originally named Love is Toxic (Bonnie central).
1. We're going to Mystic Falls

It wasn't meant to be like this. It was meant to be a happily ever after. It was meant to be a dream for Bonnie however all good things end. Right?

* * *

Early in the morning Bonnie was spending her time in the mirror covering the bruises on her cheek. Her boyfriend, for six months, has done this too her but he didn't mean, he just got angry. He always does this to her for stuff she doesn't even know what for. The relationship wasn't like this, first it was sweet, romantic and it made Bonnie feel special for a really long time suddenly Bonnie's dream turned into a nightmare.

'You are ready to go right?' Luka asked while placing his grimoires in his suitcase. That's one of the things why Bonnie was attracted to him also since she lost her magic it felt like whenever she was near him, she was a witch again.

'Yeah. Are you sure about coming to mystic falls with me?' Bonnie asked in a small fragile voice worrying how he was going to react.

'I'm not going anywhere' Luka stated in a way that made Bonnie understand that he would never leave her.

Bonnie and Luka was heading to mystic falls for Katherine's birthday, Bonnie said no first but she could turn down Katherine pleading so she decided to go. Bonnie left Mystic nearly one year ago because she couldn't deal with anything there. It was all to much for her. It's a place where everything bad has happened to her so she decided to leave and go to San Francisco, across the country and away from them. She still stayed in contact with Caroline, Katherine, Stefan and Matt but Bonnie made some witch to put a spell on her phone so you couldn't locate her.

* * *

'_On my way'_ Bonnie texted to Katherine

A few minutes later Katherine texts me back _'Great Bon. Is your boyfriend coming' _Obviously Bonnie hasn't told them that he abuses her, all they know that Luka is Bonnie's serious boyfriend who is living with her.

'Yeah' Bonnie replied. Luka noticed this and quite frankly he didn't like it.

'Who are you texting' Luka asked as he grabbed Bonnie's phone out of her hand.

'It was Katherine'

Luka was checking her text messages that confirmed her right. He handed back her phone as pretended everything was normal.

Bonnie entered the plane and took the window seat next to Luka. All through the flight she was thinking about everything (Mainly about her and Luka). _Is everyday going to be like this? Who is going to notice something's wrong. _Bonnie then started to think about Mystic Falls. _Is everything thing the same? Of course things would change. Would everything be awkward?_ The thoughts drifted to the special Mikaelson. _Should we forgive each other? Is he actually sorry? Did he actually love me?_ Bonnie was remembering every single feature of him from his dark, mysterious brown eyes to his silky smooth skin. _This is going to be DISASTER! _

**First chapter done. I had this idea in my head for a very long time but I didn't know when to publish this chapter. Finally I was like you know fuck it let's upload the chapter. The reasons of Bonnie leaving Mystic Falls would be in the future chapters slowly. Is it just me but I just love Kennett like seriously the writers need to check their senses. Okay rant over so review, Follow and put it as your favorites. Does that seem bossy? It's your choice, I won't pressure-rise you. OKAY I'll be back with chapter 2. Bye**


	2. Memories

'_Hello Darling'_

_Bonnie snapped her head to the direction 'Kol What are you doing?' _

'_It a free country darling which means I can do whatever I want. Also I wanted to see my favourite witch' Kol replied while grabbing a chair to sit next to Bonnie. _

_Ever since Elena was turned in to a vampire, Kol has been bothering Bonnie to go on a date with him. Bonnie being Bonnie will never go out with a vampire. Bonnie is also helping Jeremy deal with being a hunter so with her unsolved feelings for Jeremy the last thing Bonnie needs is a original vampire stalking her. _

'_Why are you even sitting next to me? Go I'm meeting Caro-' Bonnie was cut off from yelling to Kol when she received a text. As Bonnie was reading the text, the anger on her face was replaced by sadness. The text was from Caroline saying 'She's sorry but she can't come' _

'_Something wrong Beautiful?' Kol asked with a curious expression on his face. _

'_Caroline just ditched me. She sent me a text message saying..' Bonnie looked at Kol to find him smirking like a idiot _

' _You!' Bonnie stood up and pointing her finger at him. _

'_Me' _

'_This is all your plan. What were you thinking? What you could you possibly gain by this?' _

_As Bonnie continued to rant, Kol just sat there watching her until he finally stood up when Bonnie finished. _

'_Gorgeous, I didn't ask Caroline to ditch you but I did knew that she wouldn't come to meet you because she's with my brother' Kol then paused enjoying the view of Bonnie finding out about his brother and her best friend. Of course. Caroline and Klaus have been getting closer everyday Bonnie thought _

_Kol then continued 'I also thought I will get to know you better so you could probably get to rethink going on a date with me' _

'_No is No Kol!' Bonnie screamed before she stormed out the grill. _

'Please fasten your seat belt'

Bonnie woke up from her dream when she heard the announcer speak. She looked over to Luka to find him watching her with stare that made Bonnie uncomfortable. She gave him a small smile before she fastened her seat belt.

'You had a nice sleep?' Luka asked

'Yeah.' Bonnie replied in a croaky sound. Bonnie never really understands why Luka acts normal but then acts like a maniac . Half of the time Luka acts like he cares for her but then he acts like he doesn't really care for her.

* * *

When they arrived at Mystic Falls, they went to Bonnie's house and decided to stay there and decide to unload their stuff. Once they were done Luka lead Bonnie to the bedroom. After the door was closed, Luka kissed Bonnie. Bonnie, of course, kissed him back but she was wishing it was _him_. That's his touch. As soon as Luka started to kiss her neck, Bonnie then started to pull back. Luka face was filled with anger.

'I can't Luka. Not today' Bonnie whispered. She looked at Luka to find him leaving.

'Luka. ... Luka don't go' Just as Bonnie pleaded to him, Luka then stopped and turned around.

'I'm not going anywhere... go to sleep. We are meeting your friends tomorrow, you need the rest. I'll be back.'

* * *

_Bonnie was running as fast as she could, wiping the tears across her cheek. She stopped when she heard someone calling her name. _

'_Bonnie ... Bonnie'_

_She turned around and saw Kol walking up to her. _

'_What?' _

_Kol frowned when he noticed her puffy red eyes and her stained cheeks. He moved closer and wiped her fresh tears away. 'You've been crying.' Kol commented as he look into her eyes. 'Why?'_

'_I saw Jeremy flirting with another gi- wait Kol' _

_Kol didn't want to hear any more, before he knew it he found himself walking to the Grill. He kept on hearing Bonnie calling his name, telling him to stop but he choose to ignore it. Kol entered the Grill and began searching for Jeremy Gilbert. When Kol found Jeremy a murderous smile crept up on Kol's face. Kol made his way to him and grabbed his shoulder. _

'_Dude What the hell?' Jeremy yelled. _

_Bonnie was then the next person to come and she was surprised to what she saw. _

'_You should be very careful to not to toy with someone else's feelings, especially when that person is someone I care about' Kol said pressing on his shoulder harder. _

'_Hunter curse' Jeremy reminded him. _

'_That's okay' Kol replied as he punched Jeremy leaving him unconscious. He turned around finding Bonnie standing there with a shock expression and her mouth wide open. _

_Kol walked up to Bonnie and whispered in her ear. 'You better close your mouth sweetheart if you don't want a fly to enter' _

_Kol left the grill but Bonnie was still calling his name. Kol stopped and turned around to see that Bonnie has lost her breath from running. _

'_You know I love the sound of my name on your lips darling' Kol commented. _

_Bonnie rolled her eyes and step forward. 'Why did you punch him' Bonnie asked _

'_You were upset_ and little gilbert was the reason' Kol _replied _

'_Why did you really punch him' Bonnie asked again _

'_You were upset and little gilbert was the reason' Kol repeated _

'_What the real reason Kol' Bonnie shouted _

'_I was angry and a little bit jealous' Kol shouted back. _

'_what?' Bonnie is shocked. I mean how can Kol the womanizer be jealous and why would he be angry. Suddenly Kol realized what he just said and he looks rather embarrassed. _

'_I was angry that someone made you cry. I will kill any fucking person that makes you cry, hurts you in any way. I was jealous because you still like Jeremy and it kills me that you don't give me the same interest. He doesn't deserve you Bonnie, he'll keep on using you as his toy. Whenever he's board or can't get laid, he'll go back to you. Bonnie you're a powerful witch, why you like a newbie hunter is beyond me. Your beautiful, loyal, trustworthy, powerful' Kol explained while looking at the ground._

'_Powerful? What does that have to do with it?' Bonnie asked _

'_Powerful woman are the best kind. I know I'm not your ideal kind of guy but I'll change. Hey, I'll even go on Stefan's bunny diet. Just give me a chance I promise I'll never hurt you Bonnie.' Kol looked up at Bonnie to find her crying her eyes out which really freaked him out. He moved to Bonnie and rubbed her tears away gently. _

'_Bonnie I'm sorry. This is the first time in my life that I've done this. Bonnie I'm sorry–' Kol was cut of when he felt a pair of soft lips. Not just any lips, Bonnie's lips. Kol immediately responded. Kol broke the kiss and sent a questionable look to Bonnie. _

'_So... does this mean you agree going on a date with me' Kol asked hoping. _

'_Pick me up tomorrow at 7'_

* * *

Bonnie woke up early in the morning and went straight to the kitchen. Every morning she would have to make Luka breakfast, if it wasn't nice Bonnie would face the consequences.

Luka treated Bonnie like crap. If everyone knew then they would ask Why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't she defend her self like she used to when anyone used to hurt her or anyone she love? The truth is The fierce, loyal Bonnie is gone. She's lost that appeal and the fire within her but Luka isn't just responsible for this.

After she made the food, she went upstairs to get ready. She went to the shower to soak the soars from the beating from a last night. She then got dressed in a nice floral dress and flats which made her look FINE. Bonnie was applying her make up when she heard a loud crash downstairs. _Oh shit!_

Minutes later Luka came charging at her with an angry expression on his face.

'BONNIE! YOU CALL THAT FOOD, ITS GOT NO FUCKING TASTE! YOUR A USELESS BITCH!'Luka yelled at Bonnie and was about to punch her until he looked at what she was wearing.

'Bonnie, What are you wearing? You look like a slut. Go and change.'

Bonnie didn't move. She stayed there scared for her life wondering if Luka was going to beat her either way.

'Are you deaf? Change, my girl friend should NOT act like A SLUT'

Bonnie still didn't move so Luka grabbed her arm, roughly leaving bright, red marks, and pushed her to her closet.

'Get your clothes and change. Make sure you look pretty and not like a slut. Hurry up!' Luka pointed out before he left the bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie and Luka was meeting Caroline and Katherine at the grill. When they entered the grill Bonnie was surprised to see Klaus and Elijah. As she walked closer she noticed Kol having his arm around Elena! _What! Its still going on. _Bonnie thought. She bit her lip trying to prevent herself from crying as she remembered all the pain that happened to her.

**So this is a long chapter and I'm proud of my self. I'm lazy so I deserve something. So what do you think of Kol and Elena. EWWW! Right. Anyway there is going to be some sort of love square(?) sort of thing. More Kennet flashbacks also some Elena in there. Who hates Elena? She is gonna be an ungrateful bitch in this so exactly like the show. Chapter 3 coming soon. **


	3. Reunions

**WARNING = THE SECOND HALF OF CHAPTER TWO WAS UPDATED **

When Bonnie saw everyone, relief filled her body and her smile appeared on her face. Finally she wasn't alone. Bonnie started to walk faster to them until she felt a pair of strong hands holding her back. Bonnie turns around slowly, to find Luka grabbing her towards her.

'If you think for one second that I'll let you leave my sight, you better think twice.' Luka whispered to her ear as he tightened the grip on her arm. Luka hauled Bonnie next to his side, bending her arm against her back as they walked slowly towards everyone else.

'BON-BON!'

Bonnie's eyes drifted to Katherine running to her. Luka quickly let go of Bonnie's arms. Katherine hugged Bonnie, so tight, she could barely breathe.

'Kat ... Kat ... Kat'

Katherine quickly let go of Bonnie, whose face was bright red from the lack of oxygen.

'Sorry Bon.' Katherine apologised before both her and Bonnie burst into laughter until Bonnie felt someone jump on her.

'Care!' Bonnie noticed her blonde curly hair, her colourful clothes from the corner of her eye.

'Bon-Bon, don't leave us again.' Caroline whispered as she hugged Bonnie.

Katherine finally saw Luka besides Bonnie and gave him a small smile in which he returned.

'So your Luca?' Katherine commented sarcastically

'And you must be Katherine.' Luka replied exactly like Katherine.

'So... any way your Bonnie's secret boyfriend.' Katherine replied harshly.

'Kat' Bonnie exclaimed with a shocked expression. Bonnie could tell that Katherine doesn't already like Luka but she needs to change that. If Kat finds out what Luka does to her then that's the beginning of World War 3. Katherine turned around and walked to the table before anyone can reply. Everyone one else followed and Bonnie's heart beats faster the closer she gets to _him_.

As soon as everyone reached the table, Bonnie was disappointed that the only 2 chairs were opposite Kol and Elena. One of the chairs was next to Damon and the other was next to Caroline. There was no way in hell that Bonnie would sit next to Damon so she sat next to Caroline. However sitting next to Caroline would mean sitting opposite Kol, Something Bonnie would rather not do.

Bonnie saw Kol's arm still wrapped protectively around Elena. She saw Kol and Elena giggling and smiling at each other, unaware of everything around them. Bonnie's body was raging with jealously, waiting to pour out.

'Hey' Bonnie said in a smooth, quiet voice.

Kol's eyes went wide, his mouth came dry, the smile from his face disappeared and he was shocked hearing a voice he knew one year back. _It's not her. It's not her. _Kol silently continues his wishes as he turns his head to the sound of the voice. Kol's eyes found Bonnie standing behind her chair right in front of him. _Really? Out of any place around the table to sit she chooses to sit in front of her ex boyfriend_. He looked back at Bonnie and saw her boyfriend right by her. A tiny piece of jealously formed in Kol body. Kol takes a glance at Elena, who was just as shocked as he was. Well could you blame her. It's not pleasant to see you boyfriend's ex girlfriend come back in town, even after the events one year ago. He looked back at Bonnie and saw his sister right in front of talking to her.

'Bonnie, I haven't seen you in so long!' Rebekah squeaked, a giant smile appeared on her face while speeding to Bonnie. Rebekah hugs Bonnie tightly.

'Bekah!' Bonnie replied while hugging her best friend. She let go of Rebekah and saw Elijah she walked up to him.

'Elijah, I've missed you!' Bonnie said before she hugged him.

'I've missed you too Bonnie.' Elijah said while replying to the hug.

Bonnie and Elijah let go hugging while Bonnie then walked to the original hybrid.

'Klaus!' Bonnie called out before she hugged him. Kol watched as Bonnie was moving and couldn't help but to check what was she was wearing. Kol frowned when he saw what she was wearing, plain jeans and a top, that just shows her chest and a plain jacket. This isn't Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie then hugged Stefan, the second she was close to him.

'So witch, where's my hug?' Damon teased while extending his arms. Bonnie rolled her eyes but hugged him anyway.

'I don't know why I even missed you?' Bonnie said when she pulled back from the hug. Damon seemed offended but shrugged it off with a smirk.

'You know you love me!' Damon replied before sending her a wink. Bonnie again rolled her eyes but then went to her seat to sit down. Before she sat down, she looked up to Kol and Elena and with eyes telling them of the pain she's gone through.

'Hey.' Bonnie said in an awkward tone. 'Hey' was all she could say to them two. She gave them a small smile before she sat back down. Kol and Elena didn't reply back instead just stared at her as if she was a ghost. The whole table was filled in silence. No one knowing who should start talking as they all just watch Kol and Bonnie's stare down.

'Awkward.' Damon muttered too quietly for humans to hear. Kol gives him a death stare, telling him to shut up. Klaus looks between Kol &amp; Elena to Bonnie &amp; Luka with a smirk on his face, waiting for an eruption. Well he's got the first seat. Rebekah could sense the tension from a mile away; she gives Caroline a look telling her to do something.

'Any way so I need to talk to Katherine and Bonnie now in the ladies room.' Caroline announced breaking the tense atmosphere. Both Katherine and Bonnie followed Caroline to the restroom.

* * *

'Why was Kol looking at me like he never knew that I was coming?' Bonnie questioned when she walked into the restroom. Both Katherine and Caroline look at each other before Katherine takes a step forward to Bonnie.

'See Bonnie...' Katherine began before letting a nervous laugh. Bonnie look between Katherine and Caroline waiting for one of them to say something.

'Bonnie ... Kol...' Katherine continued but stopped rethinking how to say things.

'KOL DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE COMING' Caroline exclaimed, cheeks burning red. Bonnie was shocked that no one told Kol and why would they keep to from him.

'Hey! I was just about to say that.' Katherine said in hurt tone but continued after a second 'Another thing is that Kol-'

'KOL DOESN'T KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND.' Caroline blurted out once again interrupting Katherine. Seriously this girl can't keep a secret.

'AM I INVISIBLE?' Katherine shouted while throwing her arms up in the air.

Bonnie looked at them as if they were mad. How could he not know? Why?

'How could you not tell him anything?' Bonnie said in a stern tone.

'Hey! Don't get mad out me. She had a whole, fairly tale plan about getting you to back together' Katherine said loudly whilst pointing at Caroline. Bonnie turns to Caroline with an angry expression that says What-Are-You –Crazy.

'I know you're mad but you and Kol are just meant to be. It's just a matter of time.' Caroline explained.

'No we're not Care! I... I lov... I had feelings for him but it doesn't change the past. We both have moved on. I love Luka, Kol loves Elena and it will stay that way' Bonnie said. Bonnie would be lying if she said she loves Luka more than Kol because Bonnie would always love Kol the most.

'Oh, come on Bonnie. Four years of feelings can't go away that quickly. You still love him and Kol still loves you. He just doesn't know it.' Katherine pointed out but all she got in response was a nod no from Bonnie.

'Please Bonnie let us help you. We can get you guys back together and married like me and Kat are.' Caroline cried out.

'It's great that both of you two have eternity with your husbands but mien and Kol would never happen like that' Bonnie said before she turned around and left the restroom

Caroline and Katherine face each other both with sad, depressing features. Caroline was the first to talk 'didn't you notice Bonnie seems different?'

'No why?' Katherine replied with a confused expression.

'No reason' Caroline said before she left the restroom with Katherine.

* * *

Luka would see Kol, now and then look at Bonnie or just stare at her for a couple of seconds. Rage fills Luka's body when someone else is staring at something that is his Bonnie is Luka's and no one else.

'So ... how long are you staying?' Stefan asked trying to add some conversation.

'Um ... 3 weeks, a few days before all of you go back to New Orleans ' Bonnie replied before sending a small smile.

_Wow this couldn't get any awkward. _ In Bonnie's case that's true, she has her ex boyfriend and his current girlfriend in the same room with Bonnie's abusive boyfriends. A Perfect lunch.

* * *

After the lunch, Bonnie and Luka ride home was in pure silence. Bonnie knows that Luka already hates Kol and she doesn't blame him. Any boyfriend is angry when another boy is staring at their girl friend. Bonnie is more worried about is who will pay the result? Her or Kol?

Bonnie walked through the door of her house as quickly as possible, trying to avoid the Luka and his questioning.

'What's between you and Kol' Luka asked before Bonnie could get away. Bonnie could hear Luka get closer. Her beats faster, her eyes close in fear and her mind and her heart debating whether to tell him the truth or not. Bonnie tightens her fists when she feels Luka's fingers on her shoulder.

Chills enter Bonnie's spine when Luka moves his lips to her ear and asks, 'what's between you and Kol', in a deeper and stern voice then last time. Bonnie moved out of his grip and slowly turned to him.

'Nothing' she replied before walk to the kitchen, hoping that conversation would be dropped. Luka eye's is full with fury, knowing she's lying, follows her. Luka take's a hold of Bonnie's wrist and grabs her to him.

'What is really going on with you and Kol!?' Luka shouted while tightening the grip on Bonnie. Tears started to run out of Bonnie eyes.

'Luka... you're ... you're hurting me...let go' Bonnie cried out, struggling to run out of his grip.

'Not until you tell me the fucking truth Bonnie. What was between you and Kol!?'

'Nothing Luka' Bonnie lied once again while tears running down her cheek. Normally fire would leave Bonnie's eyes but now the fire is extinguished. Luka wanted the truth so if he had to hurt her, then so be it. One of Luka's hand pulled Bonnie's soft, curly hair making her scream and the other held Bonnie's beautiful face, forcing her to look directly at him.

'Now, Bonnie, What is between you and Kol?' Luka asked in a odd clam voice.

Bonnie's sad eyes met Luka's angry ones. Tears threatening to fall out as Bonnie started to wonder what would happen if she told him the truth. However what would happen if he found out the truth later.

'He's my ex boyfriend. We dated for 4 years. We broke up over a year ago, a couple of months before I met you. There's nothing left between us.' Bonnie confessed.

Luka's eyes softened and he loosen his grip on Bonnie. A ton of relief came through Bonnie and a grateful smile was placed on her face. Sadly good things come to an end as Bonnie felt a pair of hands hit her across her face. Luka smacked Bonnie with enough force to send her on the floor. Bonnie let out a sob before she turned her head to Luka.

'You took me the same town where your ex-boyfriend is.' Luka spat out through his teeth while walking to Bonnie. 'He was probably the one, who you would tell everything about. You were going to go to him weren't you? Back to him?' Luka pulled Bonnie up and pushed her to the side, standing with 2 cm in front of Bonnie, arms on both of her sides trapping her. Luka continued with his speech, 'You love him don't you? He probably spent how much money on you to keep his bed warm. Well guess he got bored of you, like I do!'

Bonnie then feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She looks down and finds that Luka's fists was responsible for this. 'Please' Bonnie begged so she doesn't have to feel pain.

Luka's smirks and says, 'I'm not finished' before he delivers another punch.

Bonnie's screams and cries is echoing thought the room. Bonnie tries to go through with the pain, hoping no-one can hear.

* * *

Red, pink bruises were on Bonnie's skin. Her throat dry and her eyes puffy as she cried a whole ocean.

'Now if you even think about going back to him, I will kill him and torture you. Understand?' Luka demanded. He's standing in front of Bonnie. He's face right up to hers. Bonnie nods a yes and whimpers quietly.

'Good' Luka stated before he stood and walked to the door.

'I'm going out so now's the chance to prepare dinner' Luka shouted before closing the door.

As soon the door shuts, Bonnie burst into tears. Why does this happen to her? Why does she have to be with him? What does he want?

**Who wants to kill Luka? Anyone. So just to clear somethings, Bonnie's relationship with the originals are more of a brother/sister and sister/sister relationship because it's been 4 years so they would have become close. Luca is much more stronger here and you will find out why and how. So think of Bonnie's powers but a little bit higher. Next chapter will have more Kennett flash backs . I also need to say that this story will be a long one for a Kennett happy ending. **


	4. The hidden secret

**I'm sorry, I didn't update for like a month but seriously blame school. Any way, t****hank you for everyone for reviewed, followed this story or added to one of their favorites. **

* * *

Bonnie slowly whipped her tears after sobbing her heart out. Her soft feet appealed less pressure on the floor as she walks to the bathroom. Bonnie opens the cabinet and grabs the white tube. She gently opened the lid and a white, creamy texture comes crawling out. A hiss came out of Bonnie's mouth as the cream came in contact with her bruised skin._ All I have to do is keep him happy. It will get better, Bonnie remember this!_ Boy, she couldn't be so wrong.

As Bonnie stepped out, she decided it would be best to start with the dinner. The sooner she started the fewer bruises she would get it, however she couldn't stop thinking about a certain original.

**Flashback**

The sound of the door closing and whistling echoes the living room. Seconds later Kol came in and takes his leather jacket off, oblivious that Bonnie's there. Kol's whistling stops as soon as he notices candles lit all around the house.

'Surprise' Bonnie said, with a huge smirk on her face. Kol head snapped to Bonnie direction with his eye brow raised. Bonnie steps closer to Kol so he could see her entire figure.

Immediately Kol's eyes were filled with lust at the sight of Bonnie wearing red baby doll lingerie. The red lingerie stopped just below the hips revealing the matching V-string panty. Bonnie's smooth, chocolate legs was the perfect view that left Kol to swallow a moan. Her dark, curly hair was in a loose bun that left her neck completely exposed. Kol's jaw dropped at the sight of Bonnie and he was pretty sure that he was drooling. Kol was a little busy staring at her breasts that the lingerie emphasised. Gosh, She was too far away from him. He need to touch every piece of skin she has and ravish her. The thick, hot air was getting Kol hot and bothered about the fact that no one has ever done this to him expect for Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie smirked as her mission is becoming successful. She indicated Kol to come to her by using her fingers. Kol responded and he slowly walks to Bonnie, like a lovesick puppy. Kol wanted to smack himself for following her, _I'm normally the one who would do the teasing, not her_. His eyes fixed on her bare neck and gradually went all over her body as millions of things came into his head.

Kol let a growl when Bonnie ran to her bed room. He flashed to the bedroom to find Bonnie sitting on the beds, on her knees. A smirk was on Bonnie's face, at her control over Kol. Bonnie was about to say something to lure Kol to her before she let out a soft moan. Kol was gently kissing her neck while he's right hand was grazing her thigh. Kol's hand then made its way to her breast and slowly messages it. Kol smirked on the surface on her smooth skin when he hears her heartbeat as fast as a cheetah running. He really loves the sound of her heart beat. Kol could tell this was her first time doing this based on how fast her heart beats.

'Kol... please ' Bonnie whispered but a moan replacing every word. The burning pleasure between them was increasing. The sounds of Bonnie's moans became louder as Kol played with her breasts.

'I will burn your hands' Bonnie warned when she couldn't take it anymore. The burning kisses was too much for her. She wanted more! Kol placed Bonnie on his lap leaving Bonnie gazing into Kol's dark, hazel eyes that could brainwash her.

'I need you' Bonnie whispered as she stared at him, hoping he would listen. A smile formed on Kol's face. Kol moved the hair out of Bonnie's face behind her ear. He moved closely to her, only a few centimeters away form Bonnie's lips. His hot breath on Bonnie lips was leaving her trembling.

'You have me' Kol replied before crashing his lips on Bonnie's. Her soft, smooth lips was addictive to him. The kiss was filled with all the desire, passion they felt since their last meeting. Kol's strong hands was on Bonnie's delicate back while his tongue licked Bonnie's bottom lips begging for entrance. Bonnie accepted as her soft fingers divided Kol's chestnut hair. Their tongues fought an endless battle while Bonnie was grinding on Kol, receiving a lustful growl. Kol ripped the lingerie off, leading to Bonnie to raise her eyebrows.

'I'll get you thousands more' Kol said before kissing bonnie once again. Kol laid Bonnie down the bed before he traveled down, agreeing to Bonnie's pleads.

**End of Flashback**

Bonnie quickly slammed the door shut, as if it was her feelings. Straight away, Bonnie was filled with guilt. Sure, she didn't love Luka but she was still his girl friend. She shouldn't be thinking about someone else, who is not Luka. Bonnie knows what's it feels like... when a person is meant to be with you but loves someone else. It's not like Kol is single. He has a girlfriend so the possibility of Bonnie and Kol hooking up again are pretty slim.

* * *

Kol's enters the Kitchen, eager for a blood bag, however his movements stopped when he felt a pair of eyes giving him holes, in the back of his head. He turned around to find his sister; arms folded giving him a judgmental look.

'Sulkiness doesn't suit you, sister' Kol remarked with a smug look on his face. Rebekah resisted grabbing a vase and throwing at Kol, instead she rolled her eyes and pulled a fake smile.

'What the hell was that?' Rebekah screamed out while throwing her arms up. At this point Kol was confused, he doesn't remember what he did upset her. Rebekah rolled her eyes, again, based by Kol's face.

'Why were you being a dick to Bonnie?' Rebekah asked. All through the meal Kol was spending his time either ignoring Bonnie or staring at her. It was by far one of the most awkward meal, Rebekah has ever been through.

'What?' Kol questioned.

'Why were you being a dick to Bonnie, Kol?' Rebekah asked again with her temper rising.

'I wasn't acting like a dick.' Kol casually said before walking to the fridge. Rebekah sighed at how stubborn her brother was.

'Sure you weren't, that why you was ignoring her or staring at her like a stalker.'

'Okay, fine I admit I was ignoring her but I wasn't staring at her.' Kol pointed out as he grabbed a blood bag and closed the fridge.

Rebekah scoffed 'Please , you were giving her the death stare.'

'WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? SHE HUMILIATED ME!' Kol shouted before storming off, leaving a very pissed off Rebekah.

* * *

Bonnie sat at the end of the table, with Luka sat opposite her. Chills were sent through her spine as she watched Luka eat a piece of Chicken. Bonnie was praying in her head. She was wishing that nothing's wrong with the dinner. Bonnie worked puts extra effort to make the dinner taste nice ... actually she doesn't care about the dinner. Bonnie puts extra effort in is because it reduces the number of bruises on her body. Bonnie resisted the urge bit her fingernails as she watched Luka chewing the piece of food. For bonnie, it like the world has slowed down. It felt like Luka's take hours to chew one piece but that was braking Bonnie up. Finally Luca swallowed the piece but to Bonnie's surprise he doesn't say anything. He didn't hit her or yelled at her. To Bonnie it seemed like a turning point however it was short lived by one line.

'From our little fight before, You do not talk or even look at Kol. Do you understand?' Luka ordered while finishing his dinner. Bonnie slowly nodded in fear. A grin formed on Luka's face at the thought of having Bonnie trapped.

'Good. Now clean up!'Luka ordered again as he made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

Kol was sitting in his armed chair, in the pitch black room. He's long fingers pushing the switch of the lamp, on and off.

**Flash back **

Kol's hazel eyes watched the rain thrashing the blurred window, as he was waiting for Bonnie, in their cabin. The cabin specially designed for Bonnie and Kol (thanks to Bonnie's magic). Obviously, this place isn't an old, dirty cabin, the cabin was modern. It had a living room, small kitchen, a bed room. The cabin was their small house together. It was a place where they could get away from the crap happening with their lives and just be Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett, not the Original Vampire and the Bennett Witch.

Moments later, Bonnier came running in, arms covering her hair. Bonnie took a few moments, to dry herself but as soon as her beautiful eyes laid on Kol, a smile full of adoration came across her face. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him while her head is placed on his back.

'I'm sorry, I'm late. I was helping Caroline with some prom stuff.' Bonnie whispered however a frowned appeared when there was no reply. That was very unusual for Kol! Bonnie slowly lifted her head, hoping he would say something. Kol took a deep breath before turning around.

'It's fine. It's not like I have anything to do anyway' Kol told her, sarcastically before walking to their bedroom with Bonnie following. Bonnie sat, on the king size bed next to Kol

'Baby, it's nothing like that. It's just that I need-'

'Time, so you don't lose them forever' Kol interrupted. He rolled his eyes, at the thought of her friends. Most of the time Kol doesn't understand how loyal Bonnie is to her 'friends' when she gets no credit.

'Kol, your being such a hypocrite' Bonnie pointed out.

'What!' Kol replied misunderstanding Bonnie's statement.

'You heard me, Kol. Your angry about me not telling my friends, when your TOO MUCH OF A BITCH TO TELL YOUR FAMILY!' Bonnie snapped. Kol's jaw tightened at the thought of being a bitch.

'I WOULD TELL MY FAMILY, IF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY KEEP YOUR WORD AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!' Kol shouted back. He knew this would lead to a massive argument however he need to say this.

'But then you'll probably use the spirits as another excuse, so no-one can find out about us. God forbid if a Bennett Witch and Original Vampire come together. What a tragedy!' Kol muttered sarcastically.

'Really Kol? Your blaming me when your equally at blame' Bonnie said while getting off the bed finally looking Kol in the eye.

'I'm not blaming you. I'm saying you don't want no-one to find out about us!' Kol corrected.

'YOU ARE BLAMING ME!' Bonnie screamed at Kol. 'You know what, I DON'T want no-one to find out about us. Is that what you want to hear?'

Kol got up and walked slowly up to Bonnie, while examining her face to see if she's lying.

'Don't act like your lying Bonnie. I know that you don't want any of your friends to know about us.'

'Kol, stop this. I can't handle this' Bonnie cried out.

'THEN END THE RELATIONSHIP!' Kol roared.

A tear slipped out of Bonnie's eyes and rolled down her check. 'What!' Bonnie whispered, quite enough that if Kol didn't have his supernatural hearing then he wouldn't hear her.

'We will have to end the relationship here. Right Now. We're not close yet ... not in love. ' Kol said in his clam voice, as he saw his beloved cry. As much as he hated seeing her cry, he had to end this relationship. He took a step further to touch Bonnie, but Bonnie took a step back.

Kol continued 'Go live your life. Get married, have kids, grow old. Do all the things I can't give you.'

'Then... then I'll become a vampire. All of these dreams will stop' Bonnie spoke softly.

Kol shook his head, not liking the idea of Bonnie as a vampire. 'You CAN'T become a vampire. Being a witch is what you are. If you become a vampire you won't be yourself. You hate the fact that I drink blood, so how would you do drink it.'

'So you can act like a maniac, drink blood, kill people but I can't. Kol this isn't a joke.' Bonnie said as she took one step towards Kol.

'This is my life, Bonnie.' Kol said causally.

'You knew, I wasn't immortal like you when you first saw me. You knew, I would keep this from my friends so after knowing all of this, why did you come close to me? WHY?' Bonnie yelled.

'I THOUGHT THAT THIS RELATIONSHIP WOULDN'T BE THIS TOXIC. SO BEFORE ANY OF US SUFFER, GO AWAY!'

Kol's outburst shocked Bonnie. He was never this angry with her. He would never tell her to go away or do anything to hurt her. Bonnie stepped two feet back and hold back her tears, trying not to look weak in front of him.

'Fine. From now on this relationship is done'

After Bonnie said that, Kol eyes went wide at the thought of being separated from Bonnie. Instantly he regretted everything he said. As Kol was busy absorbing what she said, Bonnie ran out of the bedroom crying. The sound of the door shutting interrupted Kol.

'Shit' Kol said before he flashed outside trying to save his relationship.

* * *

'Bonnie ... Bonnie stop'

The sounds of Kol's pleading came louder and louder when he came closer to Bonnie. The sounds of rain splashing in the background. Every time Kol catches up with Bonnie, the faster she'd walk trying to avoid him. Finally Kol managed to grab Bonnie's wrist. Kol's mysterious hazel eyes, filled with regret looked straight through Bonnie's angelic green eyes.

Kol eye's checked Bonnie out head to toe. He noticed Bonnie's skinny jeans clingers on to her skin. His eyes soften when he saw the rain sprinkle on Bonnie's face, that could also be tears. Kol thumb ran across Bonnie's cheek in the most tender way. The chilly wind rushed through them, leaving Bonnie to cover her bear arms. In concern, Kol takes off his leather jacket and wraps it around her shoulders.

Kol debated whenever he should take the opportunity to kiss or not but one look into her eyes changed everything. He gently cupped her face and brushed her wet hair out of her way. His soft lips meet her full ones. The kiss was surprising to Bonnie. It showed the regret Kol feels. He slowly licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Bonnie accepted while her small hands was wrapped across her head. To Bonnie, this kiss was perfect, their tongues fighting for dominance, his fingers grasping her waist while her fingers intertwines in his hair. For other people this isn't perfect but they don't care.

As soon Kol stops the kiss, Bonnie automatically wants more. Kol long arms lifted Bonnie up in a bridal style, getting her out of the damp, muddy forest.

**End of Flashback **

Kol hanged the cord of the lamp out of the socket and smashed it across the wall. His body was overflowing with anger, at the thought of Bonnie. All year he didn't even think about her but today, he can't stop._ This is probably normal._ Kol saw Bonnie after one year so memories will come in his head.

* * *

After Bonnie cleaned her dishes, she prepared for bed. The sounds of the shower running reminded Bonnie of how she had a couple of minutes of freedom. When Bonnie finished the preparing the bed, she struck upon a red liquid coming out of Luka's bags on the table. With Luka in the shower, she quickly walked to the bag and grabbed the liquid out. Bonnie's green eyes stared at the liquid for a couple of seconds before she finally figured out what is was.

Blood.

Bonnie's eyes expanded. Why would Luka need blood? He's a witch. He can't drink it so what is this for?

The noise of the shower ending indicated that Luka has finished his shower. Bonnie quickly put the blood back in the back and climbed in bed. Luka came in the bedroom in his dark blue night suit and immediately started kissing Bonnie. Bonnie, not wanting to anger Luka, responded. Luka hands moves her shirt up revealing her burnt tattoo. Luka stopped the kiss when his fingers touched the surface of the tattoo.

'You really think I wouldn't remember. You even had _his _name tattooed on your body. _An original vampire's name._ Burning his name doesn't remove your sins' Luka spat out in disgust while grabbing her waist up closer. Luka's rough hands tried to pull Bonnie's lace knickers however Bonnie kept her knickers in place, hoping Luca won't take it off. Luka step back, clearly not used to being rejected before he pushed Bonnie off the bed for disobeying him.

'DON'T EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN! From today onwards, you will be sleeping on the floor.' Luka commanded while placing an arm over his eyes as he drifted asleep. Bonnie moved to her side while tears rolled down her cheek. Her bruised arms tried to cover her through the cold after her fragile hands whipped the tears away.

* * *

Elena was gently moved to the side, by Kol. He looked at the gorgeous woman in their bed before he felt guilty. He looked at the cabinet, wondering how he could forget such an important thing. Kol flashed to the cabinet before opening it, quietly so no-one could hear. A big, white envelope cached his eye. Kol anxiously opened the envelope. His eyes widen as his fear came true. This is an envelope for a marriage certificate, his and Bonnie's marriage certificate.

**Cliffhanger! Kol and Bonnie are married but they are with other people. Gosh i have a messed up mind. So why do you think this 'Marriage' is a secret and why does both Bonnie and Ko****l act like they aren't marriage? Also why does Luka have blood in his bag? Whose blood is it? When will Elena and Kol end? And for the main question for everybody, When is Bonnie going to tell everybody about the abuse? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. **


End file.
